Storm
by katiekitty86
Summary: Lavinia, still grieving the loss of her son is living in a daze; she doesn't care about anything let alone herself. She's stranded in a small town and little does she know that this is the night that her life will be turned around. Storm is still getting used to living on the outside of Mercile but once he sets eyes on Vini his life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Obviously this is a fan fiction, I do not own new species, I just LOVE them! Thank you Laurann for creating this amazing series!**

 _ **"Mummy, mummy wake up already, Come on, get up", Im trying to wipe my eyes and try to clear the blurry fog that is my morning. "Ok baby ok, I'm up, I'm up", I swing my legs over the side of the bed and fight off the small person jumping on me and I manage to take a sip of water. Coffee, I needed coffee and stat! "I want cereal, daddy said to ask you". Of course he asked you to ask me, that would be a lot easier than asking me himself, or how about just doing it himself for fucks sake.**_

 _ **"Mummy were going to be late", Jesus why is my son always on time, "im ready your little monkey, have you got your book bag?", "yes, I'll get in the car". "Bye Pete",no answer as always, meh, oh well. "Right what you doing today", "I'm painting and coloring and playing and lots of fun things", "ooo sounds good". I park up and let Sam out, "come on baby, want me to walk you to your desk?", " no just the door mummy, "I'm nearly 5, I'm not a baby". "Ok baby, whatever you say" I say with a grin. Off goes my baby happily chatting to his friends and a feel a warm surge in my heart, God I love that kid.**_

Lavinia woke up screaming, sweat rolling down her face, making her hair slick and stick to her neck.

 _ **I can still feel him, his soft skin that smelt like baby power even years after I had stopped using it, I can still hear his voice echoing in my head, his soft blonde hair that always curled at the crown no matter how much I brushed, his deep green eyes that would look at everything with wonder.**_

She wiped away the tears that threatened to fall and buried her face into the pillow. "Every fucking night" she sighed. It's the same, the same dream where she drops Sam off at school, off to this death. Her throat is dry and the lump forming is hard to swallow. That day will forever haunt her, "why my baby?"

She rolled over and felt the sweat making her clothes cling to her heavy stomach. It's been 3 years since that day and its fresh in her heart, she feels nothing, she doesn't care about anything. _Thank god I'm an artist, id be inept at anything that required thought._ Vini's art has been in demand in recent years and seems to be the only way the pain stops at least for a while.

Vini wandered across her small apartment and into the bathroom, her small apartment comprised of a single bedroom, kitchenette and small bathroom, only needed as a base as she travelled most of the time. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her eyes, stretching out her tired body, taking a large glug of water and a few meds for her impending headache.

She padded her way into the shower; a quick look in the mirror has her musing "well i look like crap", bending down to turn on the taps, she grabs her razor and turns on the hot water, the water smoothes over her fuller body, through her thick dark blonde hair and down her back. Stepping out she applies her cocoa butter liberally and towel dries her hair. After getting dressed in her trusty yoga pants and long t-shirt, she slips on her converse and yanks a brush through her unruly hair fastening it in a faithful topknot.

Today would be a long car journey followed by an exhibit of her art at the NSO reservation. It would seem that since being free the New Species had taken an interest in the arts, learning to play instruments, read music and professionally training to dance. She thought this was fantastic, they had led such hard lives and they deserved to know that human kind had something to offer other than horrible experiments and treating other species as sub human. Even if she felt numb to life, nothing would be the same without Sam, New Species deserved every happiness.

She got together her bag and items needed for the 5 hour drive and made sure her apartment was all locked, she grabbed the most precious piece of her life, a small blanket lovingly knitted in a soft blue with bobbles and ribbon in a Ziploc bag and climbed into the car. She used to love travelling to new places but nowadays she drives in a daze, getting to her destination but not even remembering how she got there.

Her artwork would already be in the makeshift gallery, ready for the exhibit tomorrow evening. She had been told that Justice North was excited to meet her as he felt a special connection to her work, she found this flattering and at a slight spark of excitement she felt shit. She was not allowed to feel excitement or joy not when Sam would feel nothing anymore. Pulling out of the drive and heading onto the motorway she tried to think of what needed to be done to make everything perfect for tomorrow evening.

It was late afternoon when she reached the small town near reservation, with the windows down and her hair blowing around her face. The smell of the large woods and fresh pine since having just had a summer rain were lovely. She breathed in the fresh scents and decided to pull over and take in the quiet and solitude before having to plaster a smile on her face. Her thoughts wandered to Sam as they always did. As she leaned back again the car door and closed her eyes she raised her face to the sky and took deep breathes.

She got the Ziploc bag from her purse and opened it a little, putting her nose into the opening and taking a deep breathe. The familiar smells of baby powder and her son triggered memories of him playing, him smiling. She closed the bag and hugged the Ziploc bundle. Grabbing her pack of Marlboro lights she lit one and took a long drag and blew out the smoke. The slowly setting sun on the horizon creating wonderful colours of deep orange and red in the turquoise sky, she must have been standing there a while as a cold blew across her face and woke her from her daydream.

''Shit'' she hissed, she turned to get into the car since, the sun had gone down and she should have been at the NSO gates already. As she turned the key in the ignition and the car spluttered she cursed again. With the clutch down and the key turning, the engine was doing nothing; she banged the steering wheel and closed her eyes. Just what she fucking needed, it was a few miles to the NSO border, her phone had no signal and her car was fucked. "FUCK".

 ****Thank you for reading my first chapter, sorry its taken me a while, having two young children on summer holidays and my work its taken a while to get out. This is my first piece of creative writing so please leave me reviews on what I should improve on. Thank you****


	2. Chapter 2

"Brass, turn that up". Brass turned up the music in the SUV, _Linkin park don't stay_ started blared out of the speakers. Storm closed his eyes, leant back on the soft leather seat and listened to the rock vibrating through his body. After a long day the sounds of his favourite band were just what he needed.

"CATCH" brass leant over the back of the seat and mock threw a soda at Storm. Popping the top storm smirked at brass who was happily chuckling at his stupid joke. Of course he would of caught it, it was at that moment they ran a pot hole and soda sprayed all over the new species male.

Brass and Trey couldn't contain their laughter, Trey was looking in the rear view mirror with crease lines around his eyes and Brass laughing with gusto as he was now covered in sticky liquid, "fuck, can you watch where you drive", he said, feigning a smirk he removed his top and wiped his face. He threw the soiled clothing in the foot well and leant back against the seat. He lowered his window and felt the cool air running across his tired body, closing his eyes and listened as _easier to run_ came on and took a deep breathe.

The day had been hard; Storm worked in the NSO and had been asked to work with the task team. He liked that he was able to leave the safety of the walls and see what went on outside, all his life humans has been a cruel reality and each day he had to endure pain and torture at their hands.

Now he saw glimpses of human life outside of a lab, he could actually see the humanity in life, parents playing with their children in playgrounds, elderly sitting on park benches reminiscing about the good times, groups of teenagers discussing the latest trends. It was interesting seeing humans this way; he could even see they were capable of love, kindness, trust, honesty and not being total arseholes.

Sure he knew he could trust the humans that had freed them and the task team. Trey and the guys had really grown on him; he had always had an easy sense of humour and not been one to take things too seriously. He had fit right in with the guys joking, pranks and also getting serious when the time called for it. He felt good knowing he was helping free his fellow new species and protecting them against the humans that were "arseholes".

With the day turning to dusk and the slither of sun left they turned on the headlights, and continued to drive down the small two lane road on their way to reservation. In the distant they saw a car with the hood up and door open. No one should be on this road without a reason which got all their backs up.

"Slow down Trey" said Brass. Trey turned down the music and started to slow, "check your weapons" brass said to the males. The all checked their weapons and dimmed their lights.

Vini examined the engine; she had not so much as looked at an engine before let alone know what to do with it. It didn't seem to have anything wrong with it, apart from the fact the piece of shit car wouldn't start. "What the hell do I do" she said. She sighed wishing she had listened to her dad when he had tried to at least show her the car basics.

She was too interested in just getting the car, getting her friends and having fun. Thinking her dad would just be able to help if there was any trouble. She couldn't even call her dad to get an idea of what was wrong with it and it would cost a fortune to call home. Crickets were chirping all around her and it was getting colder. She stood up from being bent over the engine and stretched her back out. Taking her hair down and refastening her top knot and wiping her hands on her yoga pants.

She had no choice but to wait until someone came along and helped her, during all the time she had been here she hadn't seen a soul. Grabbing her Marlboros and lighting one she took a drag and leant against the passenger door. Howls started in the distance making her jerk in surprise and a chill ran through her body, making goose bumps rise on her arms and down her back. She suddenly felt afraid and a memory of the last time she was afraid surfaced and she closed her eyes until the sick feeling passed.

 _ **Three years earlier, Bristol, England.**_

" _ **I can hear you one minute", I ran down the stairs and across the living room towards the phone mentally reminding myself to buy another phone for upstairs. "Hello is that Mrs Lavinia Cross?" said a firm voice, "Yes this is she" instantly bothered at the tone of the speaker. "This is DC Sheppard of Avon and Somerset police. I need you to come to the station immediately please, I have two officers on their way to escort you".**_

 _ **What the hell? "I'm sorry I don't quite understand, what's going on? Why do I need to come to the station?" I start going through anything I could have done to warrant this situation. I have never been in trouble with the police before. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit me "oh my god is it Sam? Pete?" I said.**_

" _ **l'll be able to give more information once you get here Mrs Cross" DC Sheppard said. Just then my door bell rang and I pressed the button to disconnect the line. I practically ran to the door and opened it, two grim faced officers stood before me with their custodial hats held in front of them. Their sober faces and demeanour made my knees go weak and my breathe hitch. "What the fuck is going on?" I whispered.**_

" _ **I'm so sorry Mrs Cross, there has been an incident involving your son Sam Cross" said the woman officer with tears in her eyes. My heart started racing and my hands are sweaty. "What do you mean an incident? Is he ok? Where is he?" I could barely get the words out from the lump forming in my throat.**_

Vini could hear a car engine in the distance and snapped out of it. She could hear music playing and hoped it wasn't a car full of teenagers and could actually be someone who could help her. She stubbed out her cigarette and rounded the car, walking towards the road. Suddenly the music stopped and the car lights went out "what?" she said confused of the reaction of the car. She inched around the front and could make out it was a big car, of some sorts and the windows were tinted so she couldn't see inside. Her heart rate picked up again and she changed her mind, she hoped this definitely was a car full of loud teenagers.

She had a feeling that the evening wasn't going to go very smoothly.

 ****Thank you for reading, please leave me a review as this is my first piece of creative writing and I'm keen to improve myself. I hope your enjoying the story so far.** ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi thank you everyone who has been reading and following this story. I'm sorry I've been so slow I have two young children who are on summer holidays so my days are spent entertaining and working! Take care.**

Lavinia decided she didn't want to be seen first so she quickly ran around the side of the car and ducked down peering through the window and open door. It seemed completed demented of her, she needed help but the way the car just acted didn't sit right with her. After everything she had been through she had learnt to steer clear of suspicious behaviour.

She watched as th came closer, slower still. Her heart was doing somersaults, she breathed out and then held her breathe as the car came to a stop on the road opposite her. One window was down a crack and she glimpsed a look of the most striking eyes she had ever seen, eyes that didn't look completely human. She blew out a breath and knew she would be safe. They had to be new species.

"thank fuck for that" she breathed.

Storm listened as Brass called into reservation that a suspicious vehicle was on the road, Brass gave the license plate number and listened, the male whispered back and his body language seemed to relax. Storm wondered who the car could belong to. As far as they knew and they knew, no one used this road apart to access the secret entrance of reservation.

Brass turned to talk to Trey and Storm "It appears that car belongs to a female artist Justice booked for an exhibition". Storm had caught the scent of a female through the window and then saw a pair of green eyes peering through the car. Was this female in some of danger? The scent of fear and pain assaulted his senses. "What's going on, Brass do you smell that?" Brass sniffed the air and frowned.

Slowly exiting the vehicle Brass, Trey and Storm held their hands on their hips, so they had access to their weapons. At that moment a female stood up and started to round the car. Storm heard her curse and watched as she came towards them. He and Brass breathed in and both looked at each other perplexed.

Vini, stood up from her crouched position and plastered a smile on her face and walked around the car. Brushing her hands down her legs she watched as three of the biggest men she had ever seen exited the car. One had to be human but the other two were magnificent.

Being British and only being in the states for a couple of years she had not been around when the New Species were freed. She had obviously seen their release on the BBC news, Sam had been fascinated and everyone talked about the amazing hybrid people. Living in the British countryside, you rarely saw anyone as large as these men; bodybuilding etc wasn't exactly common in her village.

With the car interior lights behind the men, the view was bloody lovely. One in particular exited th from the back seat, strong muscled long legs in black cargo trousers and weapons holstered to his side. His muscled physique was a sight to behold. All on display as his top was absent; Vini thanked the gods for that.

His hard stomach tapered to a tight waist, his hair was dark blonde and cut into a crew cut. His eyes were beautiful light blue and to top it all off he had an the most amazing tribal tattoo on his left arm and chest. Vini wanted to groan just looking at him.

She then sobered and felt shame; she hadn't felt any type of arousal since Pete. She hated herself.

"Hello there" smiled Vini, "My bloody car won't start and I thought I was going to be stranded for a while, thank god you lot turned up".

"I'm Lavinia Cross, I'm doing a show" she said. They didn't say a word and just stared at her.

"You know, Art exhibit, Here?" she said.

"I'm sorry; we know why you are here. Welcome to Reservation Miss Cross" said Brass finally breaking the silence.

"Did you hurt yourself? Storm said cautiously. "No I don't think so" she said slightly confused.

"I don't know quite what happened with the car, I'm pretty crap with this type of stuff and never listened to my dad rattling on about it so I'm a bit buggered" she said with a laugh.

"I stopped here to have a breather before coming into reservation and it just wont start" she said.

"Excuse me but why do you talk so strangely? I have never heard your dialect before" said Storm.

Trey started laughing at Storms question, he could see that even Brass looked confused and he started laughing more.

Raising an eyebrow Vini answered "Im British, I come from UK. We talk a bit differently there" she said "and before you ask yes I drink tea, no ive never met the queen and yes our chocolate tastes better" she said with a snort and an eye roll.

She had had enough Americans asking her the silliest questions about living in England and having people ask her how their mock accents were. She wasn't even well spoken; she was a country bumpkin at best.

Trey recovered himself, wiped tears from his eyes and gave Vini a wink.

"I bet it gets annoying huh, your accent is very nice though" he said seeing that Vini wasn't impressed.

She softened and laughed as well. "It gets a bit annoying yeah, I guess you guys have been over the pond yet?"

At their bewildered look she said "I guess not, can you guys please give me a lift to reservation? I haven't seen anyone come down here and ive got a lot of stuff in my car. Can you tow? Can you fix cars?"

"We will transport you to reservation and someone will collect your car and bring it to reservation as soon as possible" said Brass.

"Thank you, I thought I was going to end up staying the night out here" she laughed.

Storm stood aside for the female to enter the car, the way she looked up at him with her green eyes and rounded body he felt something stir in him that he had never felt before.

She smelt like Lycees and somehow exotic, her delicious scent was mixed with the sickly sweet smell of fear and the hard smell of pain.

"Are you sure you're not hurt? I smell pain and fear on you" said Storm whilst looking her up and down. Then the scent of arousal hit him as she slid past to get into the SUV. His dick stirred and he grew irrationally angry.

"No im fine" she said eyeing him suspiciously.

She got past and sat on the soft leather seat, watching as Storm climbed in all that rippling muscle and delicious man meat.

Her clit didn't care if she hated herself, she felt a hot tingling and suddenly she felt very empty. She had the urge to climb on his lap and lick his yummy chest.

She coughed and tried to focus, this wasn't like her. She hadn't felt this turned on in her life. Ok, she had a good look at the menu when the time presented itself but these men were on another planet looks wise. The one called Storm was everything she wanted in her fantasy man. She looked straight ahead and schooled her face.

Trey and Brass entered the front of the SUV and started up the engine. Storm took a deep breathe and smelt the most wonderful scent drifting from Vini. He looked at her closer, the way her large breasts were pressing against the material of her t-shirt and her nipples were clearly visible.

She had pants on that hid her true figure; she was in no way slim or muscular. She was small compared to him but she looked soft and beautiful.

Her hair looked long but was tied up, he wanted her to take it down and let him put his nose in the long locks. He looked down to her face and had the urge to suck her full red lips. Further down still he wanted to push her breasts together and lick the valley they made. He wanted her to…..

Storm shock his head trying to clear the onslaught of thoughts that were currently knocking around in his head.

The SUV was moving quickly now and he couldn't help but notice that her breasts were moving with the bumps and dips in the road. He tried to re arrange himself trying to be discreet.

Brass looked in the rear view mirror at Storm and noticed the male's serious expression; he took a breath and smelt arousal. He smiled to himself this would be interesting.

 ****Thank you for reading, please leave a review so I know where to improve and please tell me if its good, please lol. Take care****


	4. Chapter 4

Storm looked over at Vini again and noticed she held her bag but also a weird plastic bag. Inside the bag he caught a glimpse of blue and wondered what that could be. Vini was holding onto the item quite tightly so he guessed it could be important. _Maybe something for the exhibit_ he thought.

He faced forward and saw Brass looking at him in the mirror with a smirk on his face, he watched as the males nose flared and he grew increasingly agitated. He didn't want Vini's delectable scent filling the males' nose. She smelt amazing and if he saw Brass nose flare once more he would break it.

He wanted Vini as far away from them as possible; he looked at her again and down her body. She shifted and her leg brushed his thigh, her t-shirt had a deep neckline and he could see the swell of her breasts moving with the car, her stomach was rounded but her waist would be small, he could see her hips would be round and wide, lower still and her legs looked shapely and finally her tiny feet in converse.

She looked cute and sensual, he could imagine her bent over in front of him, her wide hips and small waist, he imagined holding onto her sides while pounding into her, her flesh moving with each thrust.

Her long hair would be down and he would pull it back so she'd arch into him while he pushed his cock into her hot slit. He had heard that human women were small and tight and he wondered how it would compare to a species female. He had never shared sex with a human before and if he could imagine doing it, he wanted that human to be Vini.

His raging hard on was too much, each dip in the car and his engorged head brushed his cargo pants. He suppressed a growl and bit into his lower lip with his canine.

He wanted her badly.

Vini looked over at Storm and saw he was in some kind of discomfort, she then noticed his sharp canine biting into his full lower lip. It was oddly erotic and she wanted to touch one. God his body was amazing; she never knew that new species had tattoos. The black ink was down one arm and across one strong peck. It made him look completely dangerous and she liked it. A lot.

She turned her attention to Brass who was sitting in the front passenger seat. "I hate to nag but do you know when my car will be towed? It's got the rest of my items for the show tomorrow and I need to start setting up first thing in the morning".

"Someone is already on their way to get the car, we should pass them shortly" brass said.

"Fab, thank you, I doubt anyone would steal the stuff but I don't want to risk it", "I take this art stuff seriously" she chuckled.

"Do you have a restaurant I could get some dinner in?, I'm starving and didn't think id be out this long, it took me 5 hours to drive here and I didn't stop" Vini said.

"We have a catering service which will bring you meals once settled in the human housing" replied Brass easily.

Storm thought this would be a perfect opportunity to spend some time with this interesting female. He piped up "I have not eaten either, would you like to share a meal with me once you have settled into your rooms?"

Vini looked at him shocked; his eyes were boring into her. She felt uneasy; time with Storm would do her no good at all.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm just going to have something small have a bath and go to bed. But thanks though" she smiled.

Storm definitely lived up to his name, his face became a picture. He looked mighty pissed off and Vini couldn't understand why. Had she offended him somehow, did she have to accept even though she really didn't want to? She looked at him again with a perplexed expression.

"You alright? Sorry if I've offended you but I'm knackered and I'd be shite company" Vini said. She was slightly annoyed like she had to explain herself, she didn't even know him but she had the urge to at least smooth him over.

Storm nodded curtly and faced forward. He was very upset Vini had refused.

The rest of the journey was in silence, they passed another large vehicle _that must be for my car_ Vini thought.

Once at reservation Vini couldn't hold back her gasp, the pure expanse of reservation and its beauty really impressed her. She was used to beautiful countryside but the green fields of England didn't compare to the beauty here.

When she arrived she was shown to a small hut with more new species all kitted out in black combat gear and vicious looking weapons holstered to their backs and sides.

It was very daunting but she understood their reasons for security. She even appreciated it.

"Welcome to reservation Miss Cross, I'm Slash, please place your items on the table and remove anything metal. Your bag will be searched and then you will be shown to the human housing" said a fierce looking new species; Vini only glimpsed his eyes and guessed he must be feline.

"Thank you" Vini said as she placed her items on the small table in front of her. She didn't have anything metal apart from her hair band.

"Do you want me to remove the hair band?" said Vini as she started to try and unravel the top knot.

"Everything metal please" Slash repeated.

Storm watched through the window as Vini talked to Slash and she started to remove her hair tie. He was trying to think of an excuse to go in but couldn't think of anything.

He watched as Vini moved her bag forward and kept the plastic bag to one side, Slash's demeanour didn't sit well with Storm he looked too defensive for Storms taste and he straightened when Slash leant forward to take hold of the plastic bag Vini was so attached to.

Vini moved her precious Ziploc to one side and handed over her bag. Slash searched her bag and then motioned for the Ziploc. "Erm this doesn't need be searched it's just a very personal item and nothing more" she said.

"I'm sorry but everything needs to be searched" Slash said unwavering.

Vini gave her beloved package over to Slash "please do not open the bag; you can see everything from the outside".

But it was too late he was already opening the Ziploc; before Vini could stop him he had removed the most important thing in her life. The blue blanket which she had kept safety tucked away since she had lost Sam was removed and unceremoniously dumped on the table. She heard her heartbeat in her ears and adrenaline rushed through her body.

She saw red and shouted "Put it back in the fucking bag now! I said don't open it" She reached across and grabbed the blanket from Slash and put it back in the bag, sealing it closed again.

Everyone looked at her shocked; she couldn't help but burst into tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading; I hope you're enjoying reading as much as I am writing! I just love Lauranns work and I'm sooooo excited to see Numbers will be out soon! IM SO EXCITED!**

Storm watched, as if in slow motion, Slash opening the bag and Vini's face paling. What looked to be a blanket was emptied onto the table as Slash turned the bag upside down.

Vini shouted loud enough that everyone in the vicinity heard, turning towards the hut. Vini grabbed the blanket shoved it back into the bag, her pale face contorted in anger.

She looked furious, moving towards to security hut he watched as she burst into tears, sobs racking her body as she clutched the bag to her chest.

When Storm entered the hut, the smell of pain was overwhelming. Whatever Slash had done, it had caused Vini such agony that he couldn't contain himself, he growled low and lunged at Slash punching him straight in the face. The male reeled back and looked as shocked as everyone else. Holding his face with one hand and throwing up the other hand as if in surrender.

Storm whirled around to face Vini and gently grabbed her arm. "You're coming with me. Now!" he said. He turned with Vini's arm secure in his hand and led her in the direction of his lodge. There was no way he was going to let everyone stare at his female while she was in pain.

It all happened so fast that Vini didn't comprehend what was happening until she was being quickly led into the night and towards the woods. Her feet moving fast, being basically dragged behind an imposing Storm as he "stormed" away from the hut with Vini's arm in his large hand. Storm had burst through the door as she had totally lost it screaming at the poor New Species who was only trying to do his job. She heard a vicious growl before a blur, that must have been Storm, lunged and punched the poor bloke back

Shit.

She held the bag close to her chest with her other hand, She hadn't let anyone touch the blanket and had kept it perfectly preserved in the bag so Sam's scent would never leave. She knew eventually, after years it would dissipate but she couldn't think of that any time soon.

It was the only item she had allowed herself to keep, it being too painful to hold onto anything else. She had moved country, got rid of everything apart from photos and this blanket which had been Sam's since he was born.

In the village, where she had grown up, the place she had lived with Pete her husband everyone knew everyone. When they found out they were expecting Vini had excitedly told her next door neighbour who had been around since Vini was younger. Muriel had lovingly made the blanket with soft wool and woven ribbon through out, it was such a lovely gift and Vini had taken it to the hospital when Sam was born.

She had wrapped Sam up and from then on out it had been his swaddle blanket, then his comforter as a toddler and as he grew into a little boy it had been cuddled by him every night. He loved the blanket and it went everywhere, days out, sleepovers you name it. A memory came barrelling into her head and she cried more…..

" _ **I'm so sorry Mrs Cross," said a solemn faced constable making me terrified. I walked into the police station and was seated in a private room. "Can someone please just tell me what's going on right now? Where is my son? If he is hurt I need to go to him for fucks sake." she said panicked and shaking.**_

 _ **A man I only assumed was DC Sheppard came into the room and sat down opposite me "Mrs Cross at approximately 12pm today your husband Mr Cross entered The Cliff School premises and asked for your Son." Lavinia nodded at him to continue with a feeling of dread. Sam did not have an appointment today, what the fuck was Pete doing.**_

" _ **He advised the secretary that Sam had an appointment and would be back shortly. From CCTV records we can see that Mr Cross lead your son to an Audi Estate and from there we can only assume he drove to the Lakeland Woods. A passing motorist found your husbands estate with your son and husband deceased inside. I'm so sorry."**_

 _ **Lavinia could hear screaming from somewhere but she felt totally numb. They had to be mistaking this, Sam was at school, Pete was at work and what they were saying wasn't true.**_

Present day snapped back and she felt dread as she was surrounded in darkness and she was being led to the middle of nowhere.

Storm could feel Vini's body shaking and he growled again. What the hell had Slash done?


	6. Chapter 6

Lavinia was panting as a log house appeared as if out of nowhere. The house was two stories and beautiful. She had never seen one before, houses in UK were built completely differently to the States anyway, but this was truly lovely. She stopped crying and wiped her hand on her now free hand and looked up.

The cabin had a wrap around porch and what looked like high ceilings and a stone chimney. Large pane windows enclosed the front and there was a soft glow coming from inside.

Storm turned to Vini as she looked at him "It's beautiful" she said in a small voice. She looked so sad, her face was white but her eyes were red. Her hair was a mess having been up for ages and then taken down.

"Are you ok? What happened back there?" Storm said looking down at her and using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear.

"He just took this out of the bag. No one can touch it" Vini said holding the bag up to Storm.

He didn't pretend to understand, just nodded and led her into his home. He picked up some laundry that had been left by the front door and grabbed a stack of plates that were on the telephone table. "Can I get you a drink?" Storm said once he had seated Vini down on his plush couch.

She looked around anxiously "I don't suppose you have any tea?" She asked.

"No I don't, I have never tried it" he said apologetically. She sighed and put her head in her hands. Turning her face to look at him she rubbed her face.

"There is some Yorkshire tea in my bag back at the hut. Don't suppose someone could bring my bag please?" She needed a milky, sugary tea and a cigarette. Storm nodded and strode into another room; she heard his hushed voice asking for her things to be brought to his house.

He came back into the room and sat next to her, she had hunched over with her head on her knees. He tentatively put his hand on her lower back and rubbed in a circle. He had no experience comforting women but it felt natural to do this simple action.

It seemed like they had been in this position for a while, him rubbing and her not talking or moving, just breathing with her head on her knees.

They both jerked when a knock sounded on the door. Storm hadn't even heard anyone outside; he shook his head and walked to the door. Before he could open another knock sounded which pissed him off.

Fury and Slade stood on the other side with scowls on their faces. "Where is the human female?" Fury asked Storm in a hard tone. Fury's nose flared and he frowned. Storm knew they would be worried, that maybe Vini could be a threat and given her recent reaction to being search it was a possibility; but Storm just knew that wasn't the case. He just knew there was more to this than met the eye.

"She is here and safe; she is staying here too so don't get any ideas about taking her from me." Storm growled.

Fury and Slade looked at Storm and Fury raised an eyebrow at his possessive statement. Storm could hear Vini moving towards them and then she peered around the doors edge.

"Hi, I'm so sorry about what happened, I don't react well with stress and I can't handle anyone touching my son's blanket. Is Slash ok?" she said looking worried.

"He has a broken nose" said Slade as he pointedly looked at Storm.

"Listen I'm so sorry, I can apologise and leave. I don't think it's a good idea given what just happened that I stay" she said whilst moving passed Storm trying to get through the door.

"No" said Storm reaching out and taking hold of her hand. His hand felt really hot against hers and she looked up to his face and saw his look of panic.

She tugged her hand away and looked at him properly. He had comforted her even though she had acted like a screaming harpy. He had brought her here to calm down and had not been unkind to her.

"Why do you want me here?" Vini asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea that you leave here and be upset alone, I think you should stay here and calm down. See how you feel in the morning."

Vini decided he was probably right, she had no car, her things were still in her car, she had a commitment at Reservation tomorrow and she was drained from her blubbing session.

"Thank you Storm" she said quietly. She felt grateful to him for being so kind to her; so far she had turned his dinner offer down, screamed at this friend, cried like a weirdo and then demanded her bag and some tea. _What a bitch_ she thought.

Slade and Fury handed her bag over to her, they eyed her suspiciously, "Please do not leave Storms cabin without an escort. We will have someone deliver your car to human housing and we will escort you to the gallery tomorrow at 9am." said Fury.

"I wont leave and I'm sorry about what happened" Vini tried to smile at them but it didn't make it to her face.

"You owe Slash and apology Storm" Slade ground out pointing an accusing finger.

"Once he apologises to Miss Cross then I will apologise to him" Storm said defiantly.

"Hmm, well we will talk tomorrow!" Slade said before they both turned and headed back to their waiting Jeep.

Storm watched Vini riffled through her bag and grab a small square pouch of some kind. It smelt foreign to him. "Tea" she said holding the bag up with a small smile.

"Can I make some please?" she said.

Storm led her through to his kitchen and got a kettle out from a cupboard. He had never had a use for the contraption and so it stayed in a cupboard, Vini was lucky he even owned one.

He watched as she poured water into the top of the kettle and turned it on, then turning and asking him if he wanted some. He nodded and she got two cups from the cup tree. She popped the weird bags into the cups and added two spoonfuls of sugar to her cup and looked to him.

"Sugar?" she asked him, he nodded again not wanting to spook her.

Once she had finished pouring the hot water she stirred the brown liquid and added some milk from his fridge. Then pressing the weird bags to the side of the cup she put them in the bin. She handed him the cup of sweet smelling drink and smiled.

Her green eyes looked bright with the overhead light shining on them, her hair had straightened out a bit and fell just past her shoulders. She looked small, fragile and very sad.

Storm took the cup from Vini's hand and she watched him take a sniff. Tea in the states wasn't very common, especially not decent tea. She loved it milky with two sugars. There was nothing that a good cup of tea couldn't help.

"I know I'm just barging in but do you mind if I have a cigarette? Obviously outside I just need some nicotine after this palaver." She said.

Storm nodded again. "Just go through there ill be with you in a minute" he said placing the cup on the side.

Vini walked to the back of the house and through sliding doors, there were various chairs on the porch and she guessed he entertained here. She looked in her bag for her pack of Marlboro Lights and her lighter. She light the cigarette, took a deep drag and blew out the smoke with a sigh.

Storm appeared next to her with the tea she had made him; he sat next to her on another comfortable looking deck chair. He had put on a shirt _he must have been cold_ she thought.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier, I'm not usually this batty" she laughed sheepishly.

"Don't sweat it. Is the blanket your sons" he asked whilst blowing the hot liquid.

"Yes it is" she said sadly, she took another drag and looked up at the stars.

"How old is he?" Storm asked.

"He was 5, he would be 8 now" Vini said quietly. She flicked her ash into what appeared to be used by others as an ashtray.

Storm could smell pain again coming from Vini. He knew now why she was so protective of the small package.

Vini looked over at Storm again and sighed. "He died" she offered in explanation.

Storm looked at her; _if she has a child then she has a mate_ he thought.

"Where is your mate?" he asked and he watched as her face changed into one of fury.

"You mean my husband? He is also dead" she said, whilst also thinking _rotting in hell I hope._

He didn't understand her callousness but before he could ask any more she stubbed out her cigarette and glugged the last of her tea, she turned to him then "I'm really tired, are you ok with me staying here?"

"Of course, I'll show you to the guest room" he said whilst leading her upstairs.

She settled in the comfortable room and took off her yoga pants and t-shirt; she washed her face and drank some water direct from the tap. She lay down in the bed and covered her whole body with the duvet. With her face buried in the pillow she began crying. Sam's blanket was beside her as always but she daren't open the bag. She didn't want to face the fact that his smell might have disappeared after the rough handling by Slash.

Storm listened as Vini walked about the room and then running the water. As he settled into his own room he could here her quietly sobbing, his heart ached for her. He wanted to go in and comfort her again but couldn't bring himself to disturb her in this private moment.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm watching as everyone around me is crying, I'm dressed in black and I'm silent. People are coming up to me tears staining their cheeks and their pitying looks. I don't listen as they offer their condolences and move along.**_

 _ **Next thing I know I'm in the small crematorium and a small white coffin is being moved back towards a curtain. People are speaking and crying but I can't hear them. My heart is in so much pain that I can't think.**_

 _ **I'm empty of tears and my face aches, my nose hurts and my throat is painfully swollen.**_

 _ **I'm suddenly back at my house and I move past the hoards of people towards my sons room, I open the door and look at how it was the morning he left for school. His bed covers are pulled back and his blanket is draped over his pillow.**_

 _ **Lego is littered across the floor and his scribbled drawings hang on his wall. His pjs are crumpled at the foot of his bed.**_

 _ **I'm sitting on his bed with my face buried in his pillow, it smells of him. His smell is fading the more time I sit on his bed. It's starting to smell of me.**_

 _ **I'm running down the stairs into the kitchen, everyone is staring at me but I don't care. I fling open drawers and cupboards until I find what I need. People are trying to talk to me but I don't answer them I run upstairs and back into his room.**_

 _ **I draw a large breath of air into my lungs through the soft blanket. I'm memorising his smell before I neatly fold the blanket and place it in the bag.**_

Storm woke to Vini breathing in short gasps; he opened his bedroom door and padded over to the guest bedroom door. He placed his ear to the wood and then he heard her wake up with loud gasp.

He opened the door forcefully to find Vini sitting upright in just her underwear. Her body was covered with sweat and her hair was damp. The duvet was scrunched up on the floor. His eyes went straight to her luscious body. He looked to her soft stomach and her womanly thighs, her large breasts were heaving up and down with her heavy breathing.

His eyes travelled upwards until they met a pair of green eyes staring at him and they were not impressed.

"What the fuck!" she swore as she fumbled to grab the duvet off the floor. She covered herself and glared at Storm.

"I'm sorry I thought you were in danger! I heard you breathing fast and then you gasped" he answered honestly.

She relaxed. "Oh, well I'm fine as you can see. Thank you" she said as she rubbed her eyes and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

Storm walked further into the room and came closer to Vini. She looked at him surprised that he would not take the hint.

Storm didn't believe she was fine. She looked beautiful but tired and he could smell her pain.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all, I'm fine." She hoped he would get the idea and go but he didn't, he just came further into the room and sat on the bed.

"I also have bad dreams, from my time at Mercile" he said softly.

She suddenly felt so selfish he had been through so much and was being very kind to her and she felt her heart go out to him.

Lavinia looked at Storm in the dim light of the room. The moon was visible through the window and it created eerie shadows in the room, but lit up Storms magnificent physique.

Vini wondered how many nights he woke up in a sweat from nightmares.

"I bet you do lovely" she said kindly as she placed her hand on his. His warm hand turned over and he linked his fingers with hers. She looked up at him and thought he really was "lovely". It had been a long time since Vini had let anyone in emotionally let alone sexually. She cursed herself because this man was so enticing.

She and Pete didn't have a sex life; after Sam was born they rarely made love. His decline into his depression had managed to cut her out of his life. They barely talked most days; he had no interest in her or Sam.

The thought of Pete made her furious and Storm breathed in her scent. "Why are you angry?" he whispered but it came out with an almost growl.

She rarely told anyone her feelings about what happened that day; she had specifically run away after everything so she didn't have to face her feelings. She missed her son; she missed his smile, his laugh.

The lump started to form again in her throat and her eyes were stinging from the impending tears.

Storm just sat waiting patiently for her to answer; she looked into his eyes and felt she had some kind of bond with him. She didn't know how but she knew he cared enough to listen to her. She took a deep breathe and started.

"I was married to a man called Pete; we had a son, Sam. Sam was amazing, very cheeky" she said with a smile and a roll of her eyes "he was a shit sleeper and a git at times but he was very kind and loving. He loved animals and Dinosaurs" she chuckled.

"He was fascinated by you guys" Vini gestured towards Storm with their still linked hands.

"He was everything to me, when he was born he was so small" she paused "He had dark blonde hair and huge eyes. His eyes were blue but they changed to green over time" she looked to Storm to see if he was still listening.

He looked at her sombrely and nodded.

"He was a little bugger with the fridge, always getting in there and "stealing" yogurts" she giggled. Tears were falling onto her chest and Storm wiped them away with his thumb.

"He sounds wonderful Lavinia" he said, clearly a little choked.

"My husband was very depressed, I tried to get him help for a long time but he refused. He just got deeper and deeper" she sighed "One morning he went to my son's school, picked Sam up and drove to a nearby wood" she tried to stop the sobbing that was bound to come.

"He put a pipe from the exhaust into the car and gassed them both" she got out on a whisper.

Storm felt fury like he had never felt before. He looked at Vini through new eyes; she had lost her young in horrific circumstances. She gave herself to that "male" and he was supposed to protect her and their young, but he had done the opposite. Storm hated this "Pete".

"Pete didn't want to live but he didn't want to live without our son. His shit excuse came in the form of a note." Vini said with anger burning through her. "I fucking hate him, there's a special place in hell for that fucking bastard."

Storm stroked the side of her face and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. He looked deep into her eyes and held his hand on the side of her face.

"I could never hurt you Vini, your mate is lucky he is dead. If he was not I would kill him myself" he said earnestly.

"Ditto" she said as she leant into his hand and closed her eyes. He moved closer and wrapped his strong arms around her.

She laid her head against his hard chest and listened to his heart beating. Storm was stroking her hair and for the first time in a long time she felt peace.

She pushed at his chest him gently, a silent request to release her. She reached for the plastic bag and picked it up; the crinkling of the bag was loud in the quiet room.

She placed it on her lap and looked at Storm. She wanted to give him this, wanted him to know that she trusted him.

She opened the zip no more than an inch and passed it to Storm. He looked at her quizzically and took the bag.

"I have kept his blanket in here since he died" she said to him. She motioned him to smell the contents.

Storm leant down and put his nose to the gap. Vini's smell invaded his senses and then a scent that was much younger. The fragrance was of a male, a young male, it reminded him of Forest and Salvation when he had held them.

Then he smelt Slash and he growled. The male had contaminated his mate's blanket.

He gently closed the bag and passed it back to Vini.

"Let me hold you tonight Vini" said Storm, he wanted to hold her and bring her comfort. She looked uneasy but nodded placing the bag to her side.

He pulled back the covers and climbed into the warm bed next to her. She turned her back and he curled up against her. Vini's soft curves felt like velvet and her ass and hips rose above her waist as she lay on her side. He rested his head on the pillow and drew her in closer to him.

They lay like that, just holding each other. Storm thought about how much his life had changed in a matter of hours. He never wanted to let Vini go. She was his and he would protect her from here on out.

He was never letting her go.


	8. Chapter 8

Lavinia woke up feeling weird; she didn't feel tired, she didn't feel sweaty. She felt good and warm. She stretched out and curled her back. Her bum hit something hot and hard.

Her eyes flew open and she turned her head. She found herself staring into a set of gorgeous eyes.

Everything that had happened the night before came flooding back. Storm was in bed with her and smiling straight at her. She smiled coyly and covered her mouth "morning lovely".

"Morning" he said as he tightened his arm around her and pulled her in closer. His face buried into her hair and he took a deep breathe.

Vini giggled and wiggled around to face him. She felt lighter this morning, she had slept amazingly well. She felt warm, safe and happy.

Whoa, she felt rested; there was no guilt. It was like her soul had lifted; she missed Sam but there wasn't the underlining feeling of dread she always felt.

She looked at Storm and silently thanked him, all she had needed was someone to listen and care. Someone who wouldn't try and justify her feelings and thoughts; someone who wouldn't think she was evil for hating Pete. Storm wasn't someone who would try to encroach on her feelings and feel pity for her.

It didn't hurt that he was delicious at the same time as well as being everything she had needed and wanted.

They lay staring at each other not saying anything, Vini wanted to kiss him. She moved forward and hesitated looking to him for encouragement. He didn't hesitate to move forward and claim her lips. The kiss was gentle at first but as she opened up to him he growled in appreciation and slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

Storm couldn't believe his luck, he wanted Vini. She had moved towards him and he knew she wanted to kiss him. He obliged and moved the rest of the way in. His dick was already hard from her rubbing her ass on him. Her curves had felt amazing all night and he had wanted to rip her knickers off and rub his cock between her ass cheeks.

He lifted his hands and grabbed her head forcefully, deepening the kiss. Their kissed became more urgent and he rolled on top of Vini caging her underneath him.

He put his fingers under her sports bra and palmed her heavy breast; Vini moaned and arched her back. He could smell her arousal growing and imagined her tight pussy would be dripping. That thought only spurred him on further; he ripped the constricting bra from her body, her breasts looked larger now the tight material was gone. Her nipples were erect; he pinched one and dove in for another kiss.

Vini sucked his tongue into her mouth and scraped her nails into his scalp.

It seemed that years of pent up sexual frustration was bubbling to the surface, she wanted to be fucked hard by Storm now.

He moved his hand down past her stomach and over her large hips and brushed her knickers, they were damp and Storm growled again. He moved his finger under the hem and felt her juices. He slipped his finger between her lips and pressed her clit.

He tugged at the hem and pulled her knickers to one side, he dipped two fingers in her wet pussy and brought them to his mouth, he sucked at his fingers whilst looking at Vini. Vini moaned loudly and grabbed his head; she took his lip in her mouth and bit down.

Storm struggled to remove her knickers so he just ripped them off, Vini lifted her legs and made way for his hips, the head of his cock teased her entrance, _He's naked_ She thought.His dick felt hot against her lips. She arched her hips up to take him. He leant down low to her ear and whispered "I'm going to make you mine". She wanted to be his.

"Fuck me" she said in a moan and lifted her hips higher, she moved her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. He pushed his hard length forward and growled low as his dick started to enter her.

She was tight and her soft body made it even better as he grabbed at her hips to push further. "Yes" Vini moaned and grabbed his ass urging him on. He started to move faster, inching himself into her. He licked up from her collar bone to beneath her ear. He started pumping faster as Vini moaned and shivered beneath him.

"You're so tight" he said as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Vini was going to come, his erotic talk and his massive cock were nothing like she had ever experienced before.

She wanted to be filled with him and she wanted him to fill her with everything he could.

"Come in me" she sighed and he felt her walls constrict around his swollen cock.

"Say your mine" said Storm with a hard thrust, "I'm yours" said Vini looking into his eyes.

1

"Your mine forever Vini" he took her lips in another kiss as his cock started to swell.

A burning deep within Vini started and made goose bumps spread over her body; She moaned a deep guttural noise and clawed his back.

"My seed, my woman, my mate" he said as he started to come in Vini's swollen cunt.

She moved her face to the side as he bit down into her shoulder "I'm yours" she screamed as she came around him.

They both finished, sweating heaps of flesh, He kept Vini underneath him and she could feel his dick twitching inside of her. She felt like jelly and laughed, a deep laugh that felt amazing.

It was the first time she had laughed in years, properly laughed for deep within her.

She looked at Storm who was smiling at her.

"Storm I think I love you" she said as he claimed her lips in another long kiss.

1


	9. Chapter 9

Vini walked into the building escorted by two New Species women, they were stunning. Vini had never actually seen women so physically fit before, where she grew up everyone was a bit podgy round the edges and definitely not as glamorous. Sure she had seen glamorous women in the Sates since she had moved but none compared to the natural beauty of these two.

They had seemed very off with her when they came to Storms cabin to pick her up. She knew it was obviously because of her performance yesterday. Which she guess to everyone around her, must have seemed like she was deranged. Storm had growled deep at them when they had come to collect her; their eyes had widened in surprise when they were near her. She guessed they smelt Storm on her; Storm had explained their senses were very sensitive and heightened compared to humans.

Earlier that morning she had joined Storm in a long shower and they had made love again. Her heart felt lighter and she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't deny her feelings for Storm. It was an instant attraction, she knew Storm even though she had not known him for long. It almost felt like love at first sight _or kiss_ Vini thought as she chuckled to herself.

She had climbed into the waiting Jeep with the two women and waved at Storm as she had driven off. He promised to come to the gallery later as he had work that needed to be done. She was nervous wondering what he would think of her work. It was a bit eclectic but she painted how she felt which was a bit all over the shop.

A feeling of anticipation had settled into her; she wasn't looking forward to facing Slash but she wasn't one to not apologise if she was in the wrong. Hopefully she would see him when Storm came to the gallery _god I'm a coward_.

"We must wait here human while the room is finished" Vini flinched at the name, human.

One of the gorgeous women pointed to a seating area, it had comfortable looking sofas and a water machine. Lavinia walked over the seating area and took a small plastic cup, filling it with water and glugging it down.

She needed a cup of tea and a cig. She daren't ask though, she didn't want these Amazonian goddesses to hate her more. She sat down and smiled at them.

They returned her gaze with half hearted smiles. She needed to get this out in the open, she wanted these women to like her, she wasn't a bad person and she wasn't usually so scatty.

"It's Vini; I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm guessing that's why everyone doesn't like me" she said in a small voice. "I had a bit of a hissy fit, I didn't mean it, I get very upset about my sons blanket" she finished.

One looked at her and cocked her head to the side. "If you have a son, where is he now?"

"He died" said Vini, she wanted to be honest and open with them. "The blanket Slash touched was my son Sam's; it hadn't been out of the bag since he died. It was hard for me to see it being treated like that".

She felt tears in her eyes but not the paralysing lump that usually formed when she talked about Sam. She absently wiped her face with the back of her sleeve and coughed.

"I'm Midnight" said one with a sad look "and I'm Creek" said the other.

"I'm sorry with what happened to your son's memento" Creek said with compassion in her voice.

They then surprised her by getting up and sitting either side of her. "Can we give you a hug?" Creek asked.

Vini was shocked but nodded as both women hugged her from different sides. She put an arm around each of them and hugged them back. It must have looked a strange sight but she was very grateful that they forgave her.

She wanted to be their friends, she had friends of course but they seemed more like acquaintances nowadays. She most certainly hadn't been a good friend since dropping off the face of the earth.

They were interrupted by a cough; a large male with beautiful cat like eyes and black hair was watching them with a smile.

The women stood up and Vini followed suit, brushing down the front of her clothes.

"Hi Justice, this is Vini, she is very nice, do not mention what happened last night" said Midnight in stern tone.

Justice seemed to be taken aback by the female's brazen statement but he just nodded and smiled even wider.

Vini looked at the tall male and felt a bit intimidated, she had seen Justice North on the TV and she had spoken to his secretary when organising the art exhibition but she was still a bit star struck by him in person.

"Welcome to Reservation Miss Cross" said Justice in a friendly voice. "I have been looking forward to meeting you; your work is very good and I personally love it".

Vini was flattered and walked towards the leader "It's lovely to meet you too" she said as she extended her hand.

Justice took her hand and shook it gently. She saw his nostrils flare and he smiled "I see you have been acquainted with Storm, I hear he…" he said before he stopped himself receiving a scowl from Midnight and Creek.

He stood back from Vini "The exhibit will be a hit this evening, we have many important people coming and a lot of New Species will be coming to enjoy the evening" he said with a smile.

"Well I'm very excited and humbled you would pick me for this event" said Vini feeling more confident.

"The pleasure is mine. I will be purchasing some pieces tonight as a gift for my mate" he said with a mock bow.

"Well I'm afraid I have to go to work now, nice to meet you and we shall meet again this evening" he said. He then left and Vini settled back onto the sofa with Creek and Midnight.

"That went better than I expected, thank you Midnight" Vini said appreciating that the women had stood up for her.

"You too Creek, I was so sure everyone would not like me and think I'm a looney"

"I will not lie hum…..Vini, I was very wary when I heard what had happened and I did not understand" Creek paused before continuing "You have now explained and if I was in the position you were put in, I would act the same".

 _Thank god_ thought Vini, she smiled "So will you be coming tonight?"

"A lot of the New Species will be coming, everyone wants to see what Justice has been raving about" said Creek rolling her eyes.

Creeks pocket started to vibrate and she reached in and grabbed a small phone. "The room is ready and your car has been collected and is waiting outside the building also".

"Thanks guys, Ill need to pop to the car and grab some bits. I'm planning on doing some touch ups etc and ill need my equipment" Vini said excitedly.

She moved with the women through the halls and into a large white room, the art that had been transported to Reservation several weeks ago was stacked against one wall and there were two New Species males sitting at a table in the middle of the room. They turned her way as she and the women entered.

Vini's sudden confidence and excitement fell at seeing Slash. _Fuck me, isn't this fucking great_ thought Vini, he looked at her and gave a smile, he got up from the table and gestured to the other male to follow him.

"Hello again Miss Cross" he said with a friendly smile, Vini felt awful; he had a blue and purple bruise marring the top of his nose and his eyes. He had white strips of bandage across the bridge of his nose and she could make out a cut.

 _Storm really whacked him_ Vini thought. She cringed and felt awful; she had been the cause of this. She felt lucky that Slash wasn't pissed with her too.

"I'm so bloody sorry love, I feel awful. Look at your poor face" she said whilst walking over to place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sorry about what happened. I was too busy searching I should of listened to you. The fault is mine" Slash said looking apologetic.

"Please don't apologise, I'm sorry, if there is anything I can do…." She let the offer linger.

"I don't think your mate would appreciate you offering anything to me" Slash chuckled. They all started laughing at that. Vini was a bit perplexed but didn't say anything, she just laughed a bit awkwardly.

"Hi, I'm flirt. Welcome. Your work is great we have been having a look whilst setting up the room".

"Thank you and nice to meet you too" said Vini.

Flirt motioned them all over to the table where a canister of coffee, cream and sugar was waiting for them.

"Oh yes, thank fuck I've been gagging for a coffee" moaned Vini whilst she made herself a nice milky coffee with two sugars.

"So what are you guys doing here then" said Vini since all the apprehension at seeing Slash again had vanished.

"We have been asked to help you with the setting up of the paintings, we have the tools to get them all up but we did not know where you would want them. Justice wanted you to have full control" Said flirt whilst sipping his coffee.

 _Right, best get to work then_ thought Vini.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone, thank you for taking the time to read my FF, I'm loving writing it, even though I got a bit shy writing the naughty bits! Lots of people have private messaged me about Vini's experiences and yes they are experiential. I lost my son 13 years ago (different circumstances) and writing this has been helpful to me. In a way my husband was my Storm and now we have two wonderful toddlers. I'm going to be winding down the FF now and starting another. I've been trying to find information about Flirt but I'm not proving very successful so if anyone has any info, please let me know, pleaseeeeee.

"Up a bit, a bit more, up, up, whoa, stop" Vini said as Flirt held a picture depicting a black abyss.

They had been going at it all morning and now it was early afternoon, most of the paintings had been touched up and hung. Some of the larger paintings were leant up against the wall and Vini liked the look, the impression of being unfinished.

She had been very grateful when she had been out to her car and found some clean clothes; she bet she stank after her sex sessions with Storm and all the sweating she had done this morning.

She had even managed to have a cup of tea and now that the room was set, she could relax.

"It looks wonderful guys, thank you so much for helping me" Vini said as she circled the room and took in each piece as if for the first time.

It was strange because she felt like there were some piece missing, she knew of course it was her artists itch to paint. She had a vision forming in her head of her new piece and would get cracking on that as soon as she got finished here.

An odd feeling of emptiness crept its way up her body; she didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay here with Storm. She stopped still as the full realisation that she had no intention of leaving hit her.

Would Storm even want her like that? She thought she was pretty sure he did want to be with her, but it was a bit much seeing as he had just met her the night before. She even felt like a bit of a ditz thinking he would want that much commitment after so little time.

She wasn't someone who jumped feet first into anything; she had dated Pete for a long time before moving in and getting married. Storm was different though, she couldn't let him go, not after everything they shared.

She loved him; really love him. The thought of him not wanting her for more than a few weeks hurt her. A lot.

 _He called me mate though_ she thought, that had to mean he thought of her as more than a fling. _He said I was his; he was going to make me his_ she thought with a final nod. The lights were suddenly quite bright and she wanted to be outside. This would be a perfect opportunity for her to have a cigarette and have a final think about the gallery set up and also think about Storm without anyone around.

"I'm just popping outside guys, I've gone a long time without nicotine and I don't think I can last much longer" she laughed.

Flirt and Slashed looked to each other and nodded. "That's fine Vini just wait a moment and we will come with you" said Slash.

Flirt walked towards the bathrooms and Slash started packing away the hammer and support pins used the hang her artwork. She was a bit miffed but she understood the need for escorts.

She went over to the thermos and dug deep in her bag for a tea bag, in her opinion Yorkshire tea was the best brew and she had it regularly shipped over by her mum and dad back in UK. She popped the tea bag in the cup and added two sugars then added the hot water. Making sure she had every last drop of flavour from the bag she squashed it to the side and added some milk _Perfect_ she thought.

"Do you guys want a cuppa" she called over her shoulder.

"If you're referring that drink you are making, ill pass" said Flirt with a grimace.

"What about you Slash?" she said and he nodded. Slash seem to enjoy the tea she made and she made a mental note to get her dad to send some over so she could give it to him. In her opinion you couldn't get a better brew from any where but the UK.

Once she had finished making Slash's tea she grabbed her Marlboros and a lighter. They headed out of a side entrance and towards a small seating area. It was nice and secluded but outside so she could sit and enjoy the afternoon sun.

Okay she couldn't have alone thinking time but the two males who were assigned to help and escort her were fab company and she enjoyed talking to them.

"So what do you two blokes think of the set up then" she said while raising the pale gold liquid to her lips.

"It's really great Vini" Slash said looking very pleased with himself.

"Your art is very good Vini, it's all very different. I think you will have a lot of buyers tonight" Flirt said proudly.

"You know I give a percentage to charities for domestic violence. After what I went through its important, I think, to help other women, men and kids" Vini said. She was more than happy to give something back and it had been one of the reasons she had gone public with her work.

Slash and Flirt exchange a glance and just nodded. She guessed they had heard her conversation with the women that morning and was thankful she didn't have to explain again.

Vini had light her cigarette and faced her face to the sky. They all sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the outside; Vini was just imagining her new painting when Slash cleared his throat interrupting her thoughts.

She opened one eye and looked at him; she had guessed this question was coming.

"Ask Slash; I won't react like I did last night again" she said with honesty.

"What is the item I removed from the bag? Why did you react with such pain and anger?" he said in a rush.

He must be nervous, poor man, she felt really mean as he hadn't meant the faux pas.

She felt like she was repeating her past over and over to everyone she met, but it was her own fault for lashing out and causing a scene. She had made the New Species wary of her and for good reason. You don't threaten guards or swear at people who you have just met.

"It was Sam's, it was his baby blanket. The day of his funeral I wrapped it in that bag and just sort of sniffed every now and again to help me. I would never forget him but it is comforting to have his smell near me. It's starting to fade now it's been three years" she said and the familiar ache started.

"I am truly Sorry Lavinia, I would never have opened the bag if I knew. I promise you I will always show caution with personal effects and asked permission before searching. I won't ever repeat the mistake. I can take a scuffle but your scent hurt me deeply" he sighed "I knew I had made a mistake when I saw your expression and caught your scent".

Vini was touched that he would apologise in such a way and she leant over and placed her hand on his.

"It's over now Slash, lets never talk about it again okay" she said as she took sip of her drink.

They settled back into their relaxed state until Vini could hear her phone ringing, "uuugghhh no" she dug the phone from her pocket and looked at the display. DAD was flashing across the screen.

She tapped the green phone icon "Hey Daddy, what's going on?"

She listened as her mum and dad gave her the low down on what was going on at home and how they were so proud of her. She accentuated the conversation with yapping hand movements much to the male's amusement.

"That's great dad but I've got to go, I love you and Ill call you soon, ok, ok, I love you too, Alright calm down, Love you, Bye" the end Bye being exaggerated.

"Your father seems nice" said Slash with a wide smile. "Very talkative" said Flirt.

"You have no bloody idea" she laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Vini and the guys were just finishing up their chat when she spotted a familiar form across the parking area. She was angled so she could see through the gap in the building.

She stopped talking mid sentence and really concentrated; here eyes had to be playing tricks on her. She was not seeing this, she couldn't be seeing this. She must be having a hallucination. She saw the distinctive tattoo snaking up the arm of the man she loved; the arm that was draped over someone else.

Slash and Flirt were confused at her sudden turn in character.

"Vini what's wrong? What are you looking at" Slash said as he angled round to try and see what she was seeing. He growled low and rose from his chair. He came towards Vini and ushered her up from her seated position.

Flirt had looked by this point "what the fuck" he snarled.

Vini felt her heart breaking, Storm was in a parked golf cart and what looked like a goddess had her hands on his chest and her lips locked with his.

Her breasts were pushed up against him and he didn't seem to be pushing her away.

She stumbled through the side entrance and into the gallery; fury was building inside of her. They have never said they were exclusive but you don't fuck someone's brains out then go onto the next.

When he said he would come later she didn't expect to find him kissing someone else _FUCK_ Vini swore silently.

She schooled her breathing and faced the guys, "I'm ok, I'm ok" she said while smoothing her hair back.

"Lavinia I don't know what that male is doing, we thought he had mated you" Slash said in a calming voice. Flirt and Slash looked ready to kill.

She turned to face them, her chest hurt making it hard to breathe "What the fuck does mated mean? Does it mean taking advantage of someone and then fucking them over" she shouted.

 _Ok, maybe I'm not ok_ "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just leave me alone for a minute please" she said as she walked to the exit again.

She went back to the seating area and tried to find Storm again, he was gone; the golf cart was still there so she guessed he had come inside. _Fuck him_

She lit a cigarette and took a few forceful drags; practically spitting as she blew the smoke out. She paced the small area and lit another cigarette.

 _Calm down, clam down, calm down_ She said in a mantra. She had bared her soul to Storm, she had made love to him, given him a part of her heart. _I let him smell Sam._

She was disturbed from her arduous thought by the sounds of grunting and raised voices. _What the hell is going on now_ she thought.

"Move aside or I will move you" said Storm in a deadly voice.

"Do not go near her, do you have any idea what you have done. I am ashamed to be your kin; you and Kitt" Flirt snarled.

Vini peeked round the corner and looked at Storm, his imposing figure and the fact he looked so wild was a total turn on. The fact he had just been snogging someone else was like a cold blast of water going straight down her back.

 _Who the fuck does he think he is_ she thought, she might be a bit emotionally unstable but one thing Vini wasn't, was weak and she was going to tear him a new one.

She pushed through the door and went to Flirts side. Storm saw her and smiled _did he just fucking smile_ she seethed.

"Vini Its not what it looked like, Kitt wanted to share sex and would not take no for an answer" he pleaded.

"So you just decided to have a snog instead then?" Vini shrieked, her voice wasn't her friend when she was angry and her accent became a touch fish wifey.

"No I would never, Lavinia you are my mate, I would never willingly touch another female. Please come here" he said from between clenched teeth.

Vini straightened her shoulders and looked him in the eye "You know what mate means where I come from" she said "it means friend, you have lots of mates. You go out with your mates, you have a laugh with your mates but you don't fucking fuck your mates, have them fall in love with you and then fuck them over" the last part was shouted which surprised Vini. She needed to calm down before she lost her temper completely.

"Is that what I am just a bloody mate?" she sobbed.

She felt like a knife was cutting into the heart and that made her bloody angry.

"Well well well if it isn't the trouble maker British female" Kitt had entered the room and was obviously listening to this whole exchange. She casually strolled up the group and pushed her chest out.

"Can you not control yourself human, you know you're not very lady like" she sneered. She looked Vini up and down and gave a smirk.

Lavinia's "are you bloody kidding me meter" burst. She stalked up to Kitt and full pelt slapped her around the face.

All eyes were on Vini and Kitt, Kitt held her face and glared at Vini "You will regret that human" she shouted as she prepared to slap her back.

"Do not touch her Kitt; you are the cause of this. Go away now and don't ever come near my mate again" Storm thundered as he came beside Vini.

He turned to Vini and tried to embrace her, she stood as still as a board.

Suddenly nothing seemed better than getting in her car and driving away. She wanted to get away from all of this; especially Storm.


	12. Chapter 12

Vini looked at herself in the full length mirror. She had her hair down, a pretty knee length dress and a light layer of makeup on. She never wore makeup usually but she needed it tonight because she looked like utter dross. She slipped on a pair of sparkly sandals; _I look better than I usually do_ she mused.

She had spent the afternoon silently crying on the inside, she had refused to go with Storm to his cabin, so she was getting dressed and ready at Creeks mini apartment in the hotel. Storm was positively furious at her refusal to go with him but what was she supposed to do? If some man had tried to kiss her she would have decked him. Not sat there passively while someone rubbed all over her.

She was grateful to her new friend; she was so upset after the confrontation with Kitt earlier and her subsequent inability to do anything coherent. Creek had taken her in and given her somewhere to stay until this exhibit was over and she could leave. Creek had even gone to Storms and retrieved the items she had left there including Sam's blanket.

Now as she looked at herself in the mirror she had no idea why Storm would have wanted to be with her in the first place, she wasn't particularly pretty, she had nice full lips and an unusual eye colour but that was about it. She had lumps and bumps everywhere her breasts were too big and her legs looked like they had cankles; and if Vini pushed her chin down and back she had about three chins. She did exactly that and made herself laugh.

"Are you ok in there? Are you laughing?" said Creek softly through the door.

Vini opened the door and stepped out "I did laugh, I need to brighten up a bit for tonight" Vini sighed.

"What were you laughing at?" said Creek with a curiously smile.

"Oh, Erm, this" Vini proceeded to push her chin down and back and to give the face a bit more oomph she crossed her eyes at the same time.

Creek looked at her confused for a second and then burst out laughing; by the time she had stopped she had tears running down her cheeks.

"You are a very strange human Vini, you have certainly brightened my day" she said as she wiped her cheeks.

"Do you think I look appropriate for tonight?" Vini said with a hand wave down her body.

"You look very pretty Vini, although I advise you not to do that funny face in public; you might not be taken seriously. Are you going to be ok? I will of course be with you the entire time." Vini guessed Creek thought she might have a breakdown or something during the exhibition.

"Ill be fine, this is what I do. I want to sell some art and give everyone a good time" Vini said seriously.

Once Creek had used the bathroom and dressed in a beautiful dress they made their way downstairs. Vini sneaked a peak at her friend, she truly was stunning. Her long luscious hair fell in perfect waves down her back; her creamy skin tone was enough to make her sigh.

No wonder Storm didn't push Kitt off; New Species were beautiful and everything that Vini wasn't. How could Storm of given her the impression she had a chance with him? It wasn't fair of him. He must have known how much she was attracted to him when they first met, with that nose of his he could probably know everything he needed to know about her.

They walked the short distance to the gallery, the sun was setting now but the exhibit wouldn't start for an hour yet so plenty of time for Vini to make sure everything was as it should be. New Species had organised the catering and going by the food she had already sampled it would be a delicious spread of canapés and champagne.

As she listened to their shoes tapping on the concrete pavement she thought about how much she had been missing out on since Sam had died. She hadn't paid any special attention to anything since that day. Since being at Reservation she had been the happiest she had ever been since that dark time.

She felt the hot prickling of her anger again at Storm and took a breath. Fuck him.

Creek stole a look at Vini and gave a sniff, she could smell her anger, she imagined she was reliving the scene before; she turned to Vini and pulled her to a stop by her arm.

"Just before we go in and everyone is around us, please do the face again" she said with a sneaky grin.

Distracted for her angry thoughts she obliged Creek and pressed her chin in and back and crossed her eyes; she even poked her tongue out a bit this time.

"That will never get old Vini" she giggled.

When they entered the gallery Vini's heart leapt. It looked amazing, the only lighting in the room was overhead spot lights above each painting and there were standing height tables for people to stand and chat at.

At the entrance there was a makeshift desk with a beautiful woman behind it. She would be the one to take any sales and place red stickers in the corner of each sold painting.

There were wait staff dressed in black and white ready to hand out glasses of champagne and soft drinks for the New Species.

The canapés smelt delicious and were being kept in the room adjoining the gallery. The exit Vini had been out of before was open and welcoming for people to sit outside and relax. She walked through the exit and saw the comfortable seating area had been decorated with twinkling fairy lights and an outdoor heater for when the night got chilly.

She was very happy with how it had all turned out; suddenly Storm was at the back of her mind as she took a final turn around the gallery.

She stopped in front of her favourite painting. It wasn't a drawing as such but a collision of colours; dark blue and pale blue with hints of purple and lilac colliding together. It was a very large piece and done a few months after Sam's passing. She had felt like her love for Sam and his love for her had fit the colours nicely. She suddenly had an ache to have a smell of his blanket.

Guests would be arriving soon and that snapped Vini out of it, she brushed down the front of her dress and rubbed her face; she hated make up.

"That's a very beautiful piece" said a cool voice from behind her. She turned and nearly squashed herself against a hard chest. She looked up into the eyes of Storm. He looked down at her with piercing eyes. He looked amazing, his broad muscled torso was covered in a shirt open at the collar. He wore smart jeans and boots; he looked good enough to eat.

"Thank you" she said clipped. He held out a flute of champagne to her and sighed.

She took the cold flute and had a sip; she never drank, the after effects of even a glass were enough to put her off but tonight she would make an exception.

"Vini I don't know what I need to do to make this better, you are my mate, I hate that you are angry with me. What do I need to do to prove I am the male for you?"

Vini was taken back by his uncomplicated question and statement. She pretty much knew from the moment they kissed that she loved him; she had no intention of leaving before Kittgate.

She looked at him and her heart thawed; but not enough that the vision of Kitt all over him went away.


End file.
